Primeras impresiones
by Karkstrek
Summary: Luffy aprendió a no ponerse lo primero a su alcance.


**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Shadow: muchas gracias por todos tus bonitos reviews :3, espero y este fic también te guste ;3**

* * *

 **Primeras impresiones.**

Siempre negarán el hecho de que Nami sea el macho alfa en su grupo, siempre, no importa lo que se diga, ni lo que se demuestre, Nami jamás será llamada así públicamente.

Claro, sólo públicamente, pues la pelirroja es feliz cuando se le habla y halaga sobre su estatus.

Se habían reunido en casa de la pelirroja ese viernes tras terminar sus respectivos trabajos y estudios, cansados de llevar los apretados uniformes y/o vestimentas reglamentarias habían arrojado sus zapatos a la esquina más alejada, posteriormente habían aflojado un poco sus vestiduras mientras hablaban de sus respectivos días.

\- Ya no sé si Usopp prefiere las plantas o la tecnología. -Su peliazul amigo había estado con el mismo drama desde que el de la nariz larga entrase a la universidad- Ya no eres súper.

Los ojos del susodicho ruedan, los demás le imitan.

\- Ya te lo dije Franky, puedo hacer ambas cosas.

\- Pero no es lo mismo, ya ni siquiera me consideras tu mentor, ahora es ese tipo Heracles'n. -Se ríe un poco antes de retomar el drama- ¿No podías escoger a alguien más decente? ¿Alguien que no agregara una 'n' a todos los nombres?

\- Pero si Usopp'n es feliz con Heracles -El pequeño Chopper no pierde las oportunidades de molestar a su narizón amigo-

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¿Te estás quejando, Usopp'n? -La voz del peliverde es divertida-

No pasa mucho cuando los otros se unen a la burla hacia uno de los morenos, las risas logran aligerar el ambiente y hacer que Franky olvide su drama un poco (no pueden estar más agradecidos).

Sus pláticas se prolongan, sumadas uno que otro chiste y las buenas 'verdades' de Usopp.

En la mesita de centro se observan restos de pizza, botellas de cerveza vacía, cajas de jugo aplastadas y alguno que otro envoltorio de dulces.

Se han dispuesto a recoger para generar un poco más de comodidad y charlar un poco más. Luffy ha ido al baño.

Se reparten el trabajo, esperando que el moreno regrese para darle a escoger.

No tarda mucho.

\- Luffy, ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Le pregunta la arqueóloga-

\- ¡Comer!

El golpe resuena por toda la casa, haciendo que los hombres toquen su nuca, aliviando el dolor que sintieron al escuchar el golpe propiciado a su moreno amigo. Fue un golpe poderoso.

\- ¿Qué me toca?

El menor es inteligente cuando requiere serlo, más cuando el macho alfa está enojado (aunque Nami siempre esté enojada).

\- Y todavía que te dejó elegir -Suspira con las manos en la cadera- ¿Platos o sacar basura?

\- Basura.

No tiene que pensarlo dos veces, prefiere hacer algo rápido y sencillo a pasar un buen rato lavando (rompiendo) platos sabiendo que eso enfadará más a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja parece aprobarlo, pues no le ha reclamado nada.

Se apresura a recoger todas las bolsas que puede (afortunadamente sólo es una).

Sale de la casa para regresar se inmediatamente, sus pies descalzos han tocado el mosaico de la entrada y no ha sido una experiencia para nada bonita.

Deja la bolsa a un lado mientras toma los primeros zapatos a su alcance. Arremanga un poco su pantalón, dejando a la vista gran parte de sus piernas, hace demasiado calor afuera y ha decidido que no quiere aumentar su temperatura corporal aún más.

Se abrocha los zapatos negros para salir y terminar con su tarea.

* * *

Rayos.

Su sorpresa no es grata cuando descubre que los zapatos que tomó son de mujer, más específicamente, son negros, con un tacón ligeramente alto, no son abiertos, así que supone son los de Robin.

No le molesta en absoluto, le han obligado a usar zapatos más altos.

Lo único que le preocupa es la mirada que le dedica el joven frente a él, el cual ha decidido salir justo cuando el finalizaba su tarea.

Es alto, su cabello es castaño y ligeramente ondulado, sus facciones son afiladas y muy marcadas, su cuerpo es definido y musculoso, aún con la distancia puede ver algunas pecas.

No puede evitar pasar saliva, siempre ha de estar haciendo el ridículo frente a un chico guapo, bien Luffy, bien.

Mortificado decide regresar a casa de su amiga, esperando que los grises ojos del contrario dejen de taladrarle.

\- ¡Hey!

Se detiene. Gira para ver a su interlocutor mientras reza que éste no se haya dado cuenta de su calzado.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Conoces a Nami?

\- Si... -Se le hace extraño que pregunte por ella en vez de los zapatos que lleva-

\- Oh...

Dándose cuenta que el de pecas no va a decir nada más retoma su camino al interior de la casa.

\- ¡Espera!

Gira de nuevo, enserio, necesita ir adentro y hacer que Nami le compense por todo lo que está pasando, puede que incluso la convenza de comprar otra pizza familiar para el solito.

Espera que el de pecas se apure a decir lo que sea que tenga que decir.

Observa detenidamente al de pecas, su mano derecha rasca su barbilla mientras su rostro indica concentración, Luffy decide que es hora de correr.

\- Aún no termino. -La voz hace que se detenga-

\- ¿No?

\- No -El de pecas toma aire, preparándose para lo que va a decir- Lindas piernas. -Le dice sonriente, mientras recorre dichas extremidades con la mirada-

Luffy decide que correr y entrar a casa de Nami es la solución más lógica para este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

Su rostro aún está sonrojado, sus piernas tiemblan un poco y sabe que no es por haber corrido con zapatos altos.

\- ¿Luffy? -La voz de la morena le sobresalta- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco agitado.

¿Poco? Esta a punto de tener una crisis.

\- Si...

La sonrisa de la morena se ensancha.

\- ¿Son cómodos? -Pregunta señalando los dichosos zapatos-

\- ¿Hmm?

La morena decide dejar pasar la falta de atención del moreno, prestando atención, se da cuenta que el rostro de su amigo está sonrojado y ha comenzado a morder su lado inferior, le resulta interesante y es obvio que no va a perder la intención de molestar al joven.

Claro, Nami se le adelanta.

\- Así que ya conociste a Ace -La voz de la pelirroja es divertida y a la vez suena orgullosa-

\- ¿Ace?

\- Alto, ojos grises, _guapo._

\- Oh, Ace.

La morena sólo les observa interesada.

\- Parece que le gustaste.

Luffy considera que su amiga es demasiado optimista, como va a gustarle cuando se ha burlado de él.

\- No sé a qué te refieras.

\- ¡Pero mira! Tenemos visitas. -Dice la pelirroja al escuchar los toques en la puerta-

La morena le sigue de cerca.

\- Nami -La nueva voz hace que todos en la sala dirijan su atención a la entrada, preparados para lo que sea que pueda pasar-

\- ¿Si? -La pelirroja ya está sonriendo, sus amigos reconocen esa sonrisa, brindándole el pésame al joven en la puerta continúan con sus cosas-

\- Busco a alguien.

\- ¿Enserio? -La voz de la pelirroja suena divertida, mientras Luffy busca refugio detrás de Robin-

\- Uhm, si -Dice el de pecas mientras observa los rostros de los demás dentro de la casa, no hay señas de la persona que busca-

\- ¿A quién buscas, Ace? -La voz de la pelirroja hace que el de pecas detenga su búsqueda-

\- Llevaba zapatos de tacón y tiene bonitas piernas. -Hace señas a la pelirroja- Y estaba sacando la basura -dice tras un rato-

\- ¡Ohhhh! ¿Te refieres a Luffy? -La morena se hace a un lado, dejando a la vista al moreno aún con los zapatos ajenos puestos-

Luffy no puede evitar sentirse nervioso al escuchar las risas de algunos de sus amigos, sumado a las señas de aprobación de Franky, el pulgar en alto de Zoro y las lágrimas de Brook.

\- ¿Eres Luffy? -Pregunta el de pecas, tras inspeccionar las piernas del contrario-

\- Si...

\- Bien -Le sonríe mientras extiende su mano, esperando que el menor la tome- Soy Ace.

Luffy puede ver a la morena hacerle señas a la pelirroja, quien captando las intenciones de la morena empuja al menor fuera de la casa.

Trastabilla un poco antes de ser atrapado por los fuertes brazos del otro moreno.

\- Así que, Luffy -La voz resuena gruesa y aterciopelada en sus orejas haciéndole estremecer- ¿Crees que puedas modelar esos zapatos con otra ropa?

No puede evitar sonrojarse, una de las manos en su cintura desciende un poco hasta apretar su muslo, haciéndole soltar un ruido de sorpresa para nada masculino.

Agradecido, Ace levanta su pulgar hacia la ventana de la casa de Nami, donde esta levanta el suyo de igual manera,mientras los otros le sonríen, con el menor entre sus brazos regresa a su casa.

Sabe que será cara la deuda para con Nami, sin embargo, está dispuesto a aceptar el precio, sin importar cual sea este.

* * *

 **Extra 1: Nami la samaritana.**

Otro suspiro más y Nami está segura que será acusada de homicidio.

\- Deja eso, Ace.

\- ¡Pero Nami! Observa, es hermoso.

Golpea su frente con la palma de su mano, a buena hora decide que ha sido mala idea prestarle sus álbumes de fotos a su vecino.

Se ha burlado de varias, como la de Usopp con tutú o Zoro con la cara llena de plumón permanente. Todas son graciosas y sirven para entretener al aburrido joven de pecas, sin embargo, Nami había olvidado que _esas_ fotos también se encuentran ahí.

\- ¡Nami! -Dice sobresaltado- tienes que presentármelo.

A la pelirroja noble agrada nada que le den órdenes, así que pone en su lugar al de pecas con un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

\- ¡No!

No lo tiene que pensar mucho para dar su negativa, Luffy es demasiado inocente y puro para dejarlo en las garras de Ace.

Aún en el piso, el de pecas se acomoda, rasca un poco su mejilla antes de sonreír.

\- Haré lo que quieras.

Y Nami tiene que aceptar, sería una tonta si no se aceptase, además, ya es hora de que su pequeño amigo vaya madurando, y quien es ella para negar su ayuda a los necesitados.

En el piso, aún regadas, hay cientos de fotografías de Luffy, con casi nada cubriéndole las piernas y calzando zapatos altos.

* * *

 **Extra 2: Frente a frente.**

Ace está paralizado, osea si, había visto esas piernas antes y todo en fotos, pero tenerle en frente es otra cosa, sólo espera que no haya baba escurriendo, o que su cara de bobo sea demasiado boba, ruega porque enserio no parezca un acosador.

Ha decidido sacar la basura de su casa antes de que su madre llegue y le reclame por su falta de obligaciones, mas no esperaba que el chico de las fotografías fuese a salir también.

Puede ver la cara aterrorizada del chico, y cuando ve que éste quiere huir tiene que llamar su atención de alguna manera y otra.

\- ¡Hey!

Y da gracias a todos los seres celestiales por hacer que se detenga, sin embargo, Ace debe aprender a darse a entender y ser un poco más sensible, porque un 'lindas piernas' puede sonar muy (demasiado) acosador.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
